Unbearably Naïve
by Yatzstar
Summary: Wanda is having girl problems and the Vision doesn't understand.
Wanda shuffled into the kitchen of the Avengers Facility, feeling less than cheerful. The happy chatter of her teammates reached her ears as she entered, but her mood did not reflect theirs.

"Hey, Wanda!" Steve called. "You alright?"

"Fine," she mumbled, running one hand through her tousled hair while tightening her red robe about her with the other.

Steve arched an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Wanda winced slightly as a stab of pain lanced through her stomach. "Yes."

She had woken up this morning to discover her bedsheets stained red, and her stomach less than inviting. Never had her time of month been this painful before, and it had put her in a less than cheerful mood.

The Vision floated over to her, eyeing her disheveled form with concern. "Are you alright? You seem to be exhibiting characteristics of fatigue and irregular levels of hormones."

"I'm fine," she snapped, plopping down in a chair.

"I am inclined to disagree," he said. "Such physical operations are not normal."

"I'm fine, Vision," she grumbled.

"You are not," he insisted.

She let out a sigh as her stomach twinged again, putting a hand to her stomach.

Vision noticed this and said, "Is your stomach bothering you?"

"Yes, but it is nothing to worry over."

"I think it is."

Sam and Rhodey had begun to snicker together at the other end of the table, while Steve just sat there looking rather shamefaced. Wanda noticed this and blushed, shooting a glare at the Vision next to her.

"Leave it, Vision," she hissed.

"But it is clear you are physically ailed. Why should I?"

Wanda wanted to slam her head on the table. Sometimes she forgot just how innocent the Vision was, and it was infuriating.

Natasha, looking about 600% done with all the men, elbowed Sam roughly in the side. "Quit laughing." Rising from her chair, she came and placed an arm on Wanda's shoulder. "Come on. I the things you need, and you don't need to be out here right now."

As they rose to leave, Vision said, "If you would allow me, I can acc—"

"No," Natasha cut him off. "This is a girl's problem."

"Oh," he said, looking from Natasha to Wanda with worry.

"I'll be fine," Wanda insisted.

The assassin noted his anxiety and said, "It really is nothing to worry about. If you really want to know, look it up."

When the two women had gone, Sam and Rhodey broke down, howling with laughter. Vision ignored them, however, flying off in the opposite direction, eager to understand why Wanda was pained.

Hours later, Wanda lay in bed, feeling immensely better. Natasha had given her aspirin and a ton of chocolate, saying, "I fortunately don't have to deal with it, but I'm prepared to help my fellow women."

Wanda smiled slightly, grateful for her help. Without her she would've had to suffer Vision's innocent questions and undoubtedly Sam and Rhodey's snide remarks. She sighed, lying back on her pillow as she unwrapped another Hershey bar, relishing the sweet taste of the chocolate in her mouth. Her cramps were significantly less painful now that the aspirin had taken affect.

She started when someone softly knocked on her door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened slowly, and the Vision poked his head in cautiously, as if expecting her to throw something at him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she said. "You can come in if you want. I'm not going to bite."

He opened the door fully, but remained in the doorway, fidgeting awkwardly. Wanda was surprised. The Vision never fidgeted.

"I trust you know of what's going on now?" Wanda pressed him.

"Yes," he murmured, averting his gaze from hers. "I truly pity what you have to go through."

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Has it scarred you for life?"

"No… It's just…" He paused, as if he was searching for the right words. "I am very sorry for embarrassing you this morning. I was not aware of how delicate a matter it is."

She rolled her eyes. "Come here and sit you silly thing."

Hesitantly, he drifted to the bed. She swept away the candy bar wrappers to make a place for the synthezoid to sit, and he did.

"Wanda, I am sorry," he began.

"Relax," she cut him off. "If anything I'm the one who should be apologizing."

He tilted his head. "Whatever for?"

She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed so that she was sitting beside him. "I was being grumpy and unreasonable."

"But you were suffering."

"I know, but you were trying to help me and I shouldn't have been so snappish."

"Maybe so."

"I forgive you for embarrassing me," Wanda said, giving him a small smile. "Will you forgive me for being such a grump?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her close. Physical contact was intriguing to him, and he was slowly learning to like it. "Of course Wanda, and I will do everything I can to make this time easier for you."

She leaned against him happily. "You already have, though sometimes your innocence can be infuriating."

"Well, in the words of someone I once knew: I am unbearably naïve."


End file.
